


I Don't Get It

by LaughingFreak



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Odd Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Gray asks Kliff how it happened.





	I Don't Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow came up in my head when I was trying to sleep, so I had to write it. I know people like the whole Gray/Clair thing, and I don't mind it, but it's not my fave. I've got another idea for this pair, so ya'll might get another fic of this pair if I get around to it.
> 
> This thing is short as hell, but I hope ya guys like it.

Gray watched as Kliff and Clair stood close, fingers laced together, talking. The mage had a deadpanned look on his face as he spoke to her, but the Pegasus knight only laughed like a twittering songbird.

It didn’t make sense to him. He watched her, desire and envy pooling in him in a twisted knot. For weeks, months even, Gray had been trying to garner her attention and affections. It wasn’t a secret that he wanted to be with her, she even knew that, but she never once showed interest. For the longest time he thought it was only going to be Alm that she cared for.

And she did care for Alm, but apparently she got over her crush and just found a friend she was fond of being around. Alm was a cool guy and easy to be around, but Gray had to admit that he was happy that Clair wasn’t all about the Deliverance leader like a certain childhood friend of his.

But he could have sworn he only saw Kliff and Clair talk to each twice, maybe three times they’ve been with the Deliverance. He’s known Kliff since they were little and the guy was not about that social life, preferring the company of books and magic. The guy was sarcastic and pointed remarks slid easily from tongue.

Yet…Kliff got the attention of a beautiful girl that was earnest and confident. She was social and kind, if not a bit forward and a handful at times. But she was the complete opposite of him. Gray couldn’t even understand what the two would have to talk about, yet alone getting Kliff to talk at all for periods of time.

Clair leaned forward and kissed Kliff’s cheek, a slight blush on her own but a bright smile when she pulled away. Kliff was flushed red from the tip of his ears to the inside of his collar. He mumbled something and her features softened before she waved goodbye to go off to her brother’s tent.

Just…how, man?

As soon as Clair was out of sight his friend turned. When their eyes met he watched as Kliff’s shoulders heaved a big sigh before he walked over to Gray.  Once Kliff stood in front of Gray he put a hand on his hip and said, “What? If you got something to say then say it.”

“How did you two even start talking? I saw you two speak maybe three whole times before I saw this happening,” Gray asked bluntly. If he really wanted to know it was best to get straight to the point.

“We talked in private. She asked if I could teach her magic, but she wanted to keep it quiet until she was able to show Clive and Mathilda so we had private practice sessions,” Kliff answered easily with a shrug.

Though the maage said it with such nonchalant ease Gray’s mind whirred at the prospect. Private sessions where they were alone, getting close and touching.

He imagined himself in Kliff’s shoes, imagining helping Clair in her stance with a touch to her hips and slender arms. Letting his imagination go as far as to her seducing him when it was late and she didn’t want to leave his, wanting to stay with him. Imagining running over bare skin up to her—

“Stop being a pervert,” ordered Kliff, making a face.

Gray cleared his head with a hard shake and focused back to what they were talking about. “But how? I’ve been trying to get her attention like that for months!”

Kliff gave a deadpanned look. “Gray, do I look like Clair to you? Maybe you should ask her these questions and not me.”

The older boy groaned. “Do you even like her?”

“Would I be with her otherwise?” he retorted. “Talk to Clair and get this off your chest. I can’t speak for her; you need to go to the source.”

With that, Kliff turned and walked away, heading for his own quarters.

“Aren’t you worried that I’ll whisk her away?” Gray called out to him.

Kliff stopped and looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “She’s her own woman and free to do as she pleases. Besides, she’s more than capable of handling herself.”  He continued walking, waving his hand slightly before he disappeared around the corner.

The talk didn’t help, Gray still didn’t get it.


End file.
